paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Ruff Rescue
Present Generation story by MidnightCollies. Introduction story for my character Rusty, who is Rubbles trainee pup. After rescuing Rusty from a dangerous construction site Rubble becomes close to the small beagle pup and asks Ryder to let him be is trainee, unfortunately Ryder declines because Rusty has not yet proved himself capable of taking on the job as a construction pup. Determined to get Rusty as his trainee, Rubble decides to pretend to be in trouble and have Rusty come rescue him, things go wrong for the bulldog pup when he actually manages to get himself into trouble. Can little Rusty save him? * Rubble * Rusty * Rocky * Zuma * Chase * Marshall * Skye * Ryder * Med * Kailey * Smoky * Angel * Mindy * Tundra * Fletcher The rain poured down on the empty streets of adventure bay, the odd flash of lightening lighting the streets and the rolling of thunder bringing a shaking feeling to the ground. A young beagle pup raced through the waterlogged streets, his fur drenched by the rain and the hotdog he carried in his mouth soggy also. His tiny paws left small ripples in the puddles he ran through, the ripples turned into bigger ones when the larger dogs, who ran behind the pup went dashing through them. The small puppy turned his head back, eyes widening when he realised how close the two bigger dogs had gotten to him. He turned his head forward again, speeding up as much as he could, outrunning them as best as possible. Eventually he came to a thin alleyway, he swiftly turned, darting down the alley and crawling under a wire fence which led into an unfinished construction site, he stopped and turned back to the two larger dogs. They stopped at the tall fence, glaring at the pup with their teeth bared. For a moment they stood, not knowing what to do, then they began to dig up the hole the pup crawled through. At this point the rain had somewhat eased off, now only drizzling. The construction site was surrounded with chemical polluted puddles and greyish mud. The scaffolding of the unfinished building slippery with water and rickety cause of the rusty poles holding it up. Seeing no other escape the beagle pup ran through the muddy waste and over onto the scaffolding, jumping onto the first platform and clumsily beginning to climb further up. By the time he had managed to get halfway up, the two dogs had dug a hole deep enough for them both to fit under. They crawled beneath the fence, racing up to the scaffolding, standing at the bottom and looking up at the pup who was now one platform from the top. The pup looked over the edge to see if the dogs had decided to start climbing. He immediately regretted that decision after seeing how high up he really was. His eyes went wide with fear and his vision blurred slightly, looking down at the ground which was thirty feet below him. Tail between his legs, he scurried back, until again he came to the edge of the platform. The two dogs glared at him from the bottom, growling in frustration knowing that now they're never going to catch the little runt that took their food. They shook the poles holding up the structure, causing it to make an unsafe creaking sound, they then turned and ran out of the construction site, and onto the street. The poles continued to shake and creak, the pup lying terrified near the top, curled up in a ball, shivering from being soaked by the rain and the fear that filled his tiny being. He whimpered in fear and was about to call for help when suddenly the ringing of a drill caught his attention. Slowly and shakily, he got to his paws, crawling back over to the edge and peering over. Below, he saw another pup, drilling into the ground with a digger. "H-hey..' The pup attempted to shout, only managing to whisper though. He gulped, closing his eyes tight before finally managed to let out a screechy howl. The pup on the ground stopped his machine and winced at the shrieking sound. "Ack! Hey! Who's howling??" He said covering his ears. The beagles ears perked up a bit, looking down at the pup. "M-me! I am! I've gotten...um.. A bit s-stuck, can you help me?" He called down to him. The pup nodded and restarted his truck, reversing it up beside the scaffolding he lay on. He extended the crane on the back to the pups level. "Okay, I need you climb onto the crane! I can lower you down then." He instructed. The pup took a deep breath then, using every ounce of courage he had, he got to his paws and climbed over onto the crane. He grabbed onto the hook, clutching on tightly. "O-okay! I'm on!" He called down to the other pup. He closed his eyes tightly holding onto the hook. He could feel himself being lowered down slowly, until the feeling stopped. "Alright! You can open your eyes now! You're safely on the ground!" The other pup said to him, stopping the engine and hopping out of the vehicle. The beagle pup opened his eyes slowly, a smile spreading across his face when he saw the ground right below him. He hopped off of the crane and rushed over beside the other pup. "Thanks so so much for helping me get down!" He said gratefully, tail wagging a mile a minute. The older pup smiled. "No problem! It's a part of my job to help pups out! My names Rubble, by the way!" He introduced. "Nice to meet you! My names Rusty!" Rusty replied happily. "What are you doing around here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be around places like this? Where's your family?" Rubble asked, a stern glare on his face. Rusty lowered his head, kicking the dirt about with his paws. "I-I don't have a family. They're all lost... I'm all alone.. I'm here because I was running away from two dogs who wanted to take the food that I.. Took from them.." He told Rubble sadly. Rubble's gaze softened, he felt slightly bad asking him. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oh.. I'm sorry Rusty.." He said, guilt in his tone. Rusty shook his head. "It's okay, you didn't know, besides, it doesn't bother me that much anyways, I'm used to being alone.. I don't even have friends.." "You've got me!" Rubble said with a smile. Rusty lifted his head up. "I mean, I know we just met, but I can be your friend! So can all my friends, I bet they'd love to meet you!" Rusty's ears perked up a bit, a smile spreading on his face. "Really? That'd be awesome!" He said jumping around in excitement. "Yup! C'mon let's head back to the lookout, we can give you a proper meal too, you must be hungry!" Rubble said as he climbed into his truck. Rusty climbed in after him, taking a seat beside him. "You bet I am!" He chuckled. Rubble started the digger and drove out of the construction sight, heading back to the lookout where the other pups were. (Scene Change: Rubble's badge) Back at the lookout, Chase, Marshall, Mindy and Rocky were playing fetch with Ryder, the five pups jumped around eagerly waiting for Ryder to throw the frisbee. He waved it around a few times, then launched it into the air. "I've got it!" Marshall and Mindy called at the same time, both jumping for the frisbee and ending up going flying into each other. They landed on the ground with a loud thud. "Ouch.. M-Marshall you're sitting on my neck." Mindy mumbled from underneath the Dalmatian pup. Marshall chuckled nervously and got off her, helping the St. Bernard puppy up. "Hehe, sorry Mindy." Mindy just chuckled, picking up the frisbee and bringing it over to Ryder, dropping it in front of him. Before he could launch it, he was distracted by the sound of a truck driving over the bridge. "Hey look! Rubbles back!" He said pointing to the yellow digger that was now pulling up to the lookout. He reversed the truck into it's usual spot, transforming it back into a pup-house. The four pups and Ryder walked over to welcome the construction pup back. "Hey Rubble! How'd the-?" Rocky stopped mid sentence when he noticed the small beagle pup at Rubbles side. He tilted his head a bit. "Who's this?" They all looked at Rusty curiously, the little pup retreating behind Rubble, a bit scared by all the focus on him. Rubble stepped aside a little bit. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Rusty! He's a little stray pup I found at the building site!" Rubble introduced. All the pups and Ryder "Awww'd" at Rusty, who still stood behind rubble, shaking a bit. "H-hello.." He said quietly. "Hi there! I'm Chase!" Chase introduced himself, walking up to the beagle pup, "this is Rocky, Mindy, Marshall and our owner, Ryder!" Rusty smiled shyly at the pups and Ryder, waving his paw at them. Mindy walked up to him and put a comforting paw on his shoulder. "I know I-it's a bit scary being around all these new faces, b-but don't worry! We won't hurt you!" She said kindly, Rusty looked at Rubble who nodded. He relaxed a bit, coming out from behind the bulldog pup. "You're all dirty and wet." Ryder pointed out. Rusty looked himself over, the rain and mud had made his coat a bit dirty.. and stinky.. "He's hungry too, Rusty's a stray and doesn't have anyone to feed him." Rubble told them. Ryder walked over to Rusty and petted him, picking him up and rubbing his belly, causing Rusty to giggle a bit. "Cmon Rusty, let's get you some food, afterwards Rubble and the others can take you to Katie's for a bath." Rusty nodded happily, enjoying being carried by Ryder. He took him into the lookout where the other pups were playing pup pup boogie. Smoky and Angel battled it out, the other trainees, Zuma, Skye and Tundra cheering them on. Rusty looked curiously at the other pups, trying to figure out what they were doing. "What are they doing?" He whispered to Ryder, curiosity getting the better of him. Ryder chucked, turning so Rusty could get a better view. The beagle pup shifted in Ryder's arms, moving to he could get a good look. "They're playing a dancing game. It's called pup pup boogie, they have to dance and dance until one of them loses their footing, the winner is the one who lasts the longest." Ryder explained to him. He set him down gently on the ground, picking up a doggy dish and filling it with kibble. Chase, Mindy, Marshall and Rocky went and joined their teammates, watching Kailey and Angel continue to dance it out. "I'm gonna beat you Kailey!" Angel giggled, moving her paws as fast as she could. Kailey chuckled back. "Heh! You wish!" She smirked, a competitive glare in her eyes. Med rolled his eyes a bit, the mixed breed wasn't too fond of the dance game, so he preferred to watch, especially when his beloved girlfriend Angel was the one playing, he loved cheering her on. He soon noticed Ryder at the corner of his eye, getting up and heading over to the boy, pushing through all the bigger pups. He caught sight of Rusty, stopping to look at him. Ryder waved over the fire pup trainee, Med walked over to him and the beagle pup, who was devouring the kibble from the bowl. "Ryder? Who's this?" He asked sitting at Ryders heels. The boy chuckled, scratching Meds ears. "This is Rusty, he's a stray pup that Rubble rescued. He took him back here for some food and a bath." Ryder explained. Med walked over to Rusty, earning his attention. The beagle pup looked up at him, most of his face still stuck in the bowl guzzling down food. "Hi there.. My names Med!" Med said with a small smile. Rusty paused and lifted his head, looking up at the mixed breed. They both stood still, Rusty narrowed his eyes slightly, Med doing the same. Ryder looked at the two pups with a bit of confusion, what were they thinking..? "Do... Do I know you?" Med asked suspiciously. Rusty gasped, eyes widening upon realising who the pup was. "I know that voice! You're the dog that broke my older sisters heart!!" Rusty growled. Memories came flooding back to Med. "You!! I knew you looked familiar!! You were her brother that ganged up on me with two other dogs!!" He snarled back at him. "Well you broke my sisters heart!!!" Rusty snapped. "You tried to get those guys to kill me!!" "Woah! Woah!" Ryder said coming between the two pups, by this point the game of pup pup boogie had stopped, the other pups watching the scene from their spot on the beanbags. "Med, what's going on here?" "I've met this pup before!" Med began,"When I was a stray I used to date this beagle pup, but it didn't work out so-" "So he ripped her heart out of her chest and caused her suffering!!" Rusty interrupted. The two glared each other down, growling angrily. "Woah, you two pups don't seem very friendly with each other." Everyone turned to see none other than Fletcher, standing in the doorway. "Oh great, just what we need.." Chase sighed, face-pawing. Fletcher smirked, holding his head high, he pushed through the other pups and sat in between Rusty and Med. Med smiled up at the older dog, while Rusty wore a 'who the heck?!' Look on his face. Fletcher picked the two pups up in his arms. "Now, why don't you two calm down, also who's this little rugrat?! I haven't seen him around before!" He asked, referring to Rusty. "That's Rusty, Fletcher. He's a pup Rubble found." Chase explained. "Ooh! A newbie huh? Well it's nice to meet ya squirt! I'm big bro Fletch!" He told him, giving him a signature noogie. Rusty squirmed, trying to get out of Fletcher's grip. "Why are you fighting with Med, Rusty?" "Cause he's a Jerk!!" "No, you are!!" "Alright, alright," Ryder said, lifting Rusty out of Fletcher's grasp and away from Med. "I think that's enough introductions for now, Rubble, how about you and Zuma take Rusty down to Katie's for his bath?" The two pups nodded happily. Ryder placed Rusty down beside Rubble. The three pups walked out of the lookout and headed over to Katie's. Leaving the other pups to continue their game of pup pup boogie. W.I.P (Will be slow with updates) Photo (10).jpg|The scene where the pups first meet Rusty~ awesome pic by PitbullLover <3 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Episode Category:Fanon Pages Category:Present gen Category:Episodes Focusing on Rubble Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:MidnightCollies' Story Category:Tundra's Fanon